


Outfitted by You

by artimus13



Series: Shuake Week 2020 [5]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Outfits, Shopping, Shuake Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artimus13/pseuds/artimus13
Summary: Shuake Week 2020Day 5: Outfits“Alright Akira, I’ve got a deal for you.” Ann looked confident in the idea she had just come up with, “How about you let Goro choose the next outfit you have to try on?”“I like the sound of that deal.” Goro said with a pleasant smile.Akira looked confused at the deal that had just been struck without his input, but after the confusion had passed, he had a smile of his own on his face.“I’ll accept, but I want to make Goro wear an outfit I pick out in return.”orAkira is forced into a shopping trip, but he manages to rope Goro into it too.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Shuake Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018972
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	Outfitted by You

“Come on lovebirds! You two really need to learn how to keep up with the shopping pace.”

Goro internally sighed at the energy that Ann still had with the shopping trip that she had dragged both Akira and himself on. She said the goal was to unlock Akira’s hidden model side, and Goro hadn’t seen what she had meant until he saw Akira without his glasses and in a crop top and jeans in a changing room.

Of course Goro had known that Akira was charming and handsome under those fake glasses that the other decided to wear, but he only rarely saw him without them. Akira also always exclusively wore some combination of black on white clothes, so Ann had also mentioned that she was going to make Akira branch out from there too. Goro was brought along to help judge the outfits (and Akira had also pleaded with him to come along so he could keep up with Ann’s shopping marathons that she tended to go on) because Ann decided that Akira’s boyfriend should also have a say in what he wears.

“Why didn’t you get that last outfit Akira? It really looked good on you!” Ann seemed disappointed that Akira opted out of the combo of jeans and a crop top, but Goro could understand why Akira wouldn’t want to wear it in everyday life, even though Goro was also more than a little disappointed that he didn’t buy the clothes.

“I think they were just too not me.”

“But that’s that point of this shopping trip Akira! It’s to get you out of your clothes comfort zone.”

“That outfit was restricting me from my comfort zone entirely.”

“Ugh, do you have to be so picky with what you wear?”

Goro laughs at the banter going on between his best friend and his boyfriend. He always found it entertaining to watch the spunky energy Ann had and the seemingly nonchalant attitude Akira tended to put forward clash when they came to some form of a disagreement.

“We’re at the next store you two.” Goro decided to interrupt the two of them.

“Alright Akira, I’ve got a deal for you,” Ann looked confident in the idea she had just come up with, “How about you let Goro choose the next outfit you have to try on?”

“I like the sound of that deal.” Goro said with a pleasant smile.

Akira looked confused at the deal that had just been struck without his input, but after the confusion had passed, he had a smile of his own on his face.

“I’ll accept, but I want to make Goro wear an outfit I pick out in return.”

“Why?” Goro said as he turned to Akira with a confused expression now on his face.

“Doesn’t it only seem fair that if you get to pick my outfit that I get to pick one for you?”

“Normally yes, but we’re supposed to be finding you an outfit not-”

Goro was cut off by a short hit on his arm from Ann who spoke up once she had cut Goro off.

“Sure, that’s fine! You can pick an outfit for him.”

“Ann I didn’t agree to-”

This time Akira cut him off, “Great, let’s get looking then.”

And that was how Goro found himself (with Ann’s assistance) picking out an outfit for Akira to wear.

His fashion sense, according to others, was lackluster, and he was reminded of this when he reached for an argyle sweater and received an immediate glare from Ann.

“What’s so wrong with it?”

Ann looked appalled that he even had to ask what was wrong with the offending sweater, “What’s wrong with it is that it is so not Akira. It’s like your thing, and you would wanna make him wear it?”

“I just thought Akira should possibly dress a little more...classy.”

“And you think an argyle sweater is classy, how?”

“Well I used to wear it when I would have to make TV appearances, so I thought that if it worked for me, then it should work for him.”

Ann buried her face in her hands and gave an exasperated sigh.

“You know what works for you totally wouldn’t work for him right? Especially when it comes to outfits. There is no way Akira could pull off your style”

Goro could hear the air quotes that she had put around style, and he was only mildly offended. Dressing good had never been his top priority ever since he stopped being a celebrity, so he expected this was only proof that his natural looks couldn’t make up for everything else.

“Alright then, since you're the fashion expert, what do you suggest Akira should wear then?”

“I can’t tell you what to pick out cause then you wouldn’t be picking it out! I’ll give you a hint though: keep it simple. Simple stuff tends to look the best on Akira.”

With the advice from Ann in mind, he took another look around the area, and he found some things that he thought would suit Akira well. The first was a dark maroon button up shirt that was meant to have its sleeves rolled up, and to go along with it, he found a simple pair of black dress pants. He also found a solid black tie that could be paired if Akira wanted to add it, but it wasn’t necessary to complete the outfit.

“Did you finally find something for him to try on?” Ann questioned him from behind.

“Yes, I think I finally found something that might work for him.”

“Great! Akira finally found something too so come on.”

She grabbed Goro’s arm, and soon enough he was dragged all the way to the changing room where they met up with Akira again. They exchanged clothes and went into separate changing rooms while Ann waited outside.

Goro saw that all Akira had picked out for him was a white graphic tee shirt that had the Featherman Neo logo on the front, and he decided to pair it with a simple all black hoodie. These were also paired with a pair of jeans that were a dark navy.

It wasn’t really what Goro was expecting for Akira to pick out for him, but Goro didn’t really know what he was expecting in the first place, so he apparently would have been surprised no matter what Akira had chosen for him.

He changed into the outfit, but he kept the hoodie tied around his waist so that he could show off the shirt, and he stepped out of the changing room to see that Akira had already changed and was standing there while Ann gushed about how good Akira looked in the new clothes.

“Seems like Goro does actually have some fashion sense! For real, you look pretty good Akira!”

Goro laughed a bit to himself, “Back off a bit Ann; he is still my boyfriend. Though I must admit, you do clean up rather well in that outfit Akira, and you decided to wear the tie that I included; it does go quite well with the look.”

Akira did look really good in the outfit. The black tie blended well with the dark maroon of the shirt, and since Akira had decided to roll up the sleeves of the shirt, the outfit also gave off a slight casual feel which blended with Akira’s natural style.

“Yeah, well you don’t look that bad yourself sweetheart.” Akira tried to deflect the attention towards Goro.

“He’s got a point Goro!” Ann seemed to fall for Akira’s tactic, and she changed her focus towards Goro’s new look, “Dang Goro, Akira was right when he made you wear something casual for once in your life.”

Goro had never really realized before that he had never really worn a simple tee shirt and hoodie. It wasn’t that he disliked them, but they just never worked for the image that he used to try and put forward.

“So,” Ann started up again with another question, “The only question that remains is if you two are gonna buy the outfits?”

“I don’t see why not. I actually quite like the outfit that you picked out for me Akira.”

“Same here. I’m actually pretty impressed with what you picked out for me Goro.”

Ann seemed content with their answers, “Heck yeah! Finally we got the two of you into some better clothes, and all it took was the two of you picking out each other’s clothes.”

The both of them blushed slightly at the comment, but they both didn’t really care that much because they all ended up happy with how it all turned out.

**Author's Note:**

> If you can't tell from this fic, I do love the Ann and Goro friendship. Also Goro really needs to learn what the heck casual wear is...
> 
> btw don't know if you can tell, but I can not write endings :P
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
